Feelin' Good Pretty Cure
Feelin' Good Pretty Cure is Dream234's rewrite version of Healin' Good Pretty Cure. In the English Dub, it's called Glory Heart Pretty Cure. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Feelin' Good. Summary Characters Pretty Cure Taiyomi Yumi/Cure Daylight (Everest "Vera" Lighthouse in the English Dub) Yumi is the main protagonist and leader of the Feelin' Good Pretty Cure. She is a first-year high school student at Sukoyaka High School (Glory Fields High School in the English Dub). She is very mature and a bit tomboyish, and has a strong sense of justice like most lead Cures. She is the voice of reason of the group, and she likes to give people good advice. She is very athletic, and is a huge music lover. She is willing to protect the people she loves, especially Latte. Together with Latte, Yumi can transform into the Pretty Cure of Music, Cure Daylight. Her theme color is white/silver. Hanadera Nodoka/Cure Grace (Natasha Flowerton in the English Dub) Nodoka is a first-year high school student who is Yumi's best friend. She's very calm and goes at her own pace, and strives to try many different things, but doesn't have the athletic ability to accomplish most of them. Above all this, she has a very kind heart and just wants to be of use to someone. When impressed, she often says "Woah~". She usually looks up to Yumi as a big sister figure to her. Her family lives next door to Yumi's family. Together with Rabirin, Nodoka can transform into the Pretty Cure of Flowers, Cure Grace. Her theme color is light pink/red. Sawaizumi Chiyu/Cure Fontaine (Cynthia Aquaheart/Cure Fountain in the English Dub) Chiyu is a first-year high school student who lives a hygienic and cheerful lifestyle. She's the older sister type who, if she sees anything wrong, will do anything to help. She's very serious with a strong sense of responsibility, and will try to do everything herself. She is sporty, being the ace of the school's track and field team, and smart as well, especially when it comes to science. Her family runs a hot spring inn. Together with Pegitan, Chiyu can transform into the Pretty Cure of Water, Cure Fontaine. Her theme color is midnight blue/baby blue. Hiramitsu Hinata/Cure Sparkle (Heidi Starlock in the English Dub) Hinata is a first-year high school student who is bright, outgoing and friendly. She tends to speak her mind, relevant or not. She is a honest girl, always apologising once she realizes she did something wrong. She isn't good at studying. She absolutely loves fashion and cosmetics, but is so fond of it that she isn't great at judging it fairly. She has a habit of saying "Really" a lot, and her family runs an animal clinic and a cafe. Together with Nyatoran, Hinata transforms into the Pretty Cure of Light, Cure Sparkle. Her theme color is orange/gold. Mascots Latte: One of the Healing Animals, and Yumi's partner. She is a young princess from Healing Garden. She can detect when Byokenzu infect the Earth, like her mother Queen Teatinu. She also has the power to heal injuries. She loves being spoiled by her mother and loves to nap. She has a really close friendship with Yumi. Latte ends her sentences with "~rate". Rabirin (Rabbita in the English Dub): One of the Healing Animals, and Nodoka's partner. Pegitan (Penji in the English Dub): One of the Healing Animals, and Chiyu's partner. Nyatoran (Whiskers in the English Dub): One of the Healing Animals, and Hinata's partner. Mocha: The main mascot of the team who is Latte's twin sister. She is also a young princess from Healing Garden. Unlike Latte, she couldn't really talk. However, she uses her heart's voice using a stethoscope. Plus, she is much more weaker than Latte when detecting the Byokenzu. When listening to her inner voice, she ends her sentences with "~moco". Queen Teatinu (Queen Teatina in the English Dub): The ruler of the Healing Garden, and Latte and Mocha's mother. Rewrite Changes/Trivia *The theme is now health, life, feelings and heroes. *There is also a white Cure in this version. *Yumi is the leader of the group instead of Nodoka. *Yumi has the power of music, and her theme color is white. *Latte is Yumi's partner, and can speak like the other Healing Animals. In fact, she is also a Healing Animal. *Yumi is voiced by the ED singer of Healin' Good Pretty Cure. *The Cures are in their first year of high school, and they are two years older than in canon. *There will be two Sixth Rangers in this version, which will be revealed in late 2020. One of them will be Yumi's childhood sister who is brainwashed as the main villain's daughter, and the other is a warrior of the Healing Garden. *Yumi has medium dirty blonde hair with a headband, and charcoal eyes in civilian form, and pure white hair and silver eyes in Cure form. *Nodoka has long black hair in pigtails in civilian form, and red eyes in Cure form. Plus, her main color is light pink and her sub color is red. *Chiyu has long brown hair in a braid in civilian form, and ocean blue hair in Cure form. Plus, her theme color is midnight blue and her sub color is baby blue. *Hinata has short red hair in civilian form and gold eyes and orange hair in Cure form. Also, her theme color is orange and her sub color is gold. *Nodoka has always lived in Sukoyaka City, and was Yumi's best friend. She became a Cure in episode 2. *Latte has a twin sister named Mocha, who is the main mascot in this version. Just like the canon Latte, she can't talk, but uses her heart's voice using a stethoscope. Mocha has dark brown fur with short dog ears. *This version shares a few elements from Sailor Moon, Wedding Peach, and Tokyo Mew Mew. *The Cures have secondary elements: *#Cure Daylight = Music, Wind, Animal, and Summer *#Cure Grace = Flowers, Fruits, Leaf, and Spring *#Cure Fontaine = Water, Ice, Rain, and Winter *#Cure Sparkle = Light, Lightning, Fire, and Autumn See Also Transformations Attacks Glitter Force Feelin' Good Category:Series